


my companions Veelas

by Serenaa_Uchiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom James Potter, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, F/F, M/M, Other, Sub Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenaa_Uchiha/pseuds/Serenaa_Uchiha
Summary: Severus discovered that it was a Veela, not an alpha but an omega.  Which, by the way, was rare, as the Veela were in the process of extinction.  But the worst is that he has not just one mate but two ... And these mates are nothing more and nothing less than James Potter and Sirius Black (both veela).  But will Severus accept his companions?





	1. The beginning

I thought from an early age that I would become an Alpha, but instead I became an omega… I didn't want to be an omega for three reasons.

1 ° I would suffer if someone other than my partner touches me intimately (only if I allowed the touch)

2 ° I could not choose my mate.

3 ° I do not want to have a mate.

That's why I don't want to be an omega. For love, if a Veela is bad enough you can't go against the alpha, no matter if he's not your mate, you are bound to be omega to obey the alphas. And this is really a fucking! My dad kept saying that most veela didn't find their mates so they got involved with other people. This only goes for an omega if after 5 or 6 years he does not find his mate, seeing with the life of an omega Veela sucks ?! My father found his mate who is my mother, but if I don't? What if I fall in love with someone and then I find my mate !? This is not fair to me! I always wanted to be free, since I was little I was raised to be a perfect Veela and Warlock and now this? It pains me to know that I will never be able to tell my feelings to Oliver (a handsome Hufflepuff boy), I will never be able to venture into the world and especially never be a great potion master. I wish I wasn't an Omega Veela, I didn't want a mate, and I especially didn't want to have the last name Prince Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus On:

Have you tried to convince your parents of anything? Did they do it? If so, please teach me how to convince my parents that nothing will happen if I go to buy the materials and go to Platform Nine Three Quarter.

57 minutes later

I had already bought almost everything, just missing a new owl, since my old owl was killed by my pet anaconda (that was? I love big animals), the store had several animals inside and some outside it, no owl called me the attention, they were all boring and they talked bad about me (Yes, I can talk to animals, any kind of animal) when I saw a beautiful hawk, he was very beautiful he had white feathers and gray blue eyes and so I decided to buy. I was close to where I said I was going to wait for Regulus and Lucius, but before I turn the corner I feel thrown into an alley and someone tries to take off my clothes, tears form in my eyes and the person attacking me is nobody less than Thiago James Potter, newly discovered to be my mate ... but instead of feeling pleasure that my mate was touching me, I felt disgust and revulsion, in a moment of despair, bit his hand, causing him to pull it out of his grip. my mouth.

" LUCIUS, REGULUS, SOMEONE, SOC ..... - Can't finish talking after feeling him hit me so hard making me pass out with the force of the impact and the last thing I saw was Potter being knocked away from me. And you can only think of one damn fellow thing.

Severus Off

Thiago On:

Knowing how to find out who your mate is by saving him from an attempt at rape is not a cool thing… especially since the one who tried to rape his mate is his twin brother. Well I will each tell what happened.

Souvenir On:

I was going to platform nine and three quarters until I heard someone scream.

" LUCIUS, REGULUS, SOMEONE, SOC .....

When I heard the person screaming, I was running help and came across my twin trying to break the severus, I don't know why ... but I feel a hatred that didn't fit me and I did what came to mind.

" STUPE! I shouted and saw my brother being knocked across the alley.

Memories Off:

After that, I picked Severus up and carried him to Lucius and Regulus. I took Mom and Dad where I left James and a few minutes later Severus 'father (Edward) came wanting to hit me, but I explained what happened and after that not only Severus' father as my father hit my brother, like marks that it will take time to leave. What did I do seeing my twin catch up? I did absolutely nothing. As soon as I saw Severus help make his father and my father stop beating my brother, I felt that he was mine, that I should take care of him, saw him and me together, saw him carrying our first child, saw me and him very old, I saw that from that moment I was his and he mine. But before I could talk to him his father said:

"I want the whole Potter family far away from my son, and if you don't stay, I'll kill you!" One by one " after saying that, he took Severus by the hand and dragged him to the platform.

I could only say one thing.

" he will be mine! Whatever the cost.

Thiago Off

Minutes later

Severus On:

After everything I went through, I found out that Thiago had a twin brother named James and he was the one who tried to spoil me. And that Thiago is my mate, I accepted it well? Of course… No, imagine someone making a baraco? I imagined it. He tried to kiss me by saying that he had a “right to be my mate” and I as an angry person started screaming:

"You've bullied me and made my life hell since I went to Hogwarts, and now you come with this little chat just because I'm your mate." It does not mean that I will love or like you! I hate you and would rather be tortured a thousand times than lie with you, or kiss you. I don't love you and I will never love you - and I turned two slaps in his face, one on either side and then grabbed my bag and rushed into the train and hid in a cabin. But I didn't notice that the older Black (Sirius) was there and when I realized he was pinning me to the wall and put his leg in the middle of my legs and started kissing my neck. Tears began to roll from my eyes.

"Please ..." To said in a tearful voice.

\- You're mine ... My mate .. My omega veela ... Mine and only mine ..- said and then licked my neck.

“What's going on here?” Regulus asked as he entered the cabin.

"Help me," I said tearfully, two attempts at rape on the same day not cool. I'm still a little traumatized and I don't want to go through this again.

Regulus went over to Sirius after my call for help and the two fell on the stick. Until Albus appeared, it caught the attention of other students.

" What's going on here?" asked Albus

"I got here and saw Sirius trying to abuse Severus." I was just defending him, ”Regulus said breathlessly from the fight.

“Is that true, Severus?” Albus asked.

" I was hiding from Potter and then I came in here and he tried ... "I couldn't finish it after I started crying. One of the consequences of being an omega veela, you become more fragile.

"Calm down Severus, your father already explained your new veela situation and he said you could have more than one mate too and ..." I interrupted Albus screaming.

"THEY'RE NOT MY FELLOWS, I WON'T BE WITH THEM, I PREFER TO DIE TO BE WITH THEM AND MY FATHER DIDN'T HAVE TO TALK FROM ME TO ANYONE, YOU'RE NOT FROM MY FAMILY TO KNOW MY SITUATION AND JURITY NEAR ME, I KILL THEM, HEARD WELL ?! I KILL THEM !! ”I shouted with hatred and Lucius injected a syringe into my arm. In that syringe contained my soothing, I was sick and could not go through stress and within seconds, my vision became blurred and blacked out.

To be continued.....??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some translation errors and one mistake or another at the time of spells (spell). I don't remember how many spells I put in the chapter BUT I swear I'll fix it later
> 
> People from heaven ... I ended up posting the Portuguese version and just saw the comments now and. So I am editing the chapter and putting it in English. Sorry for the mistake. If I made a mistake again, please let me know again. I have several stories in Portuguese and it is difficult to find one in English. I ask patience for (maybe) new mistakes like that


	3. Chapter 3

Author On:

Severus wanted the holidays to come as soon as possible, Sirius and Thiago would not leave him alone, and are jealous without them dating. Besides Lilian came slapping his face in Severus, and this resulted in Lucius hitting Lily. Which resulted in a week of detention for Lucius, and 3 weeks for Lily. Thiago and Sirius argued with Lily and Thiago ended up slapping Lily, but in this case nothing happened, because Lily had the bad-mouthed vocation of her mate, and as Albus had warned that Veelas Alfas got easy when someone mentions his companion. Of course Lily's parents went to school but in the end they found out that Lily would lie, saying that Lucius and Severus had come beating her and that caused Lily to be beaten by her parents.

Author Off

1 month later

Severus On:

It was 8:26 in the morning, I, Lucius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Lucy, Narcissa and Loki were in the lounge eating, I a strawberry and chocolate cake with lotus tea, Lucius had chocolate cookies, Relugus just had mint tea, Beatrix pumpkin juice and carrot cake, Lucy dreams with milk, Narcissa the same as Lucius and Loki ate wild strawberry cake.

"Who goes to the summer prom and with whom?" asked Bellatrix

"I'm going with Angel MrMulen" said Relugus.

"I'm going with Thor Odinson," said Loki.

"I'm going with Vivian Nott…. She invited me yesterday" said Narcissa flushed.

"I'm going with Allan MrMulen," said Beatrix.

"Angel's brother?"

'Yes and you two? Who are you going with?' asked Regulus.

"I honestly don't feel like going," I said.

"Me neither," said Lucius after me.

"Let's make a bet?" asked Regulus.

"Which?" we ask.

"I challenge Severus to invite Thiago and Sirius now and Lucius to Arthur!" said Relugus with a mocking smile.

"What do we get if we invite?" I asked.

"I do what you want until the end of the year," Relugus said again.

"Can we say it's a bet?" I asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to give them a peck, Severus on Thiagoe Lucius on Arthur and it has to be now!" said Relugus, mocking.

"I do," I said, smiling.

"@I also top, I will love to do you doormat by the end of the year" said Lucius smile "let's go now Severus?"

"Let's go," I said getting up from my chair.

Lucius and I went to the Gryffindor table. Where the boys were.

"Thiago, Sirius do you have company for the prom?" I asked smiling.

"no" answered together.

"Will you go with me?"

"You didn't want to come near us until a few days ago because you want to go with us to the prom now" asked Sirius confused.

"Lucius and I have been challenged, I invite you and Lucius invites you to Arthur. And if we invite him, he will do whatever we want until the end of the year," he said, smiling mockingly.

"So this is all about a bet?" asked Thiago.

"Yes, but there is a good side to this bet ... At least for you!" I said confident that they would accept.

“What?” Asked Sirius.

"That bet includes… I kiss each of you and Lucius kiss Arthur." I said "so you guys are going to go with me to the summer prom?"

"We accept" said together.

"Good," I said, and approached them and gave Sirius and Thiago a long peck. "You're screwed in my hand, RELUGUS" I shouted at him and I could hear him softly he said "Fuck, I think I fucked myself" .

I turned to Lucius who was looking at me.

"Are you going to do it or not?"

"Boring" said and then showed me the language "Arthur, do you agree to go to the ball, with me? Just to not have to repeat what Severus says, this is a bet .... Do you accept or not?

"accepted," replied Arthur.

"Relugus is screwed" he said to me and kissed Arthur and we went back to the Slytherin table.

To be continued…. Right now.

2 weeks for prom. 23:58

Thiago On:

"Sirius… Do you think we can try to conquer Severus at this ball?" asked James hopefully.

"I don't know, Prongs .... He only invited us because of his bet with my brother," said Sirius, he really wanted to conquer Severus, but he doubted he would give them a chance. He knew Severus was still angry at everything he and Prongs did to him.

"I know he probably still hates us but… I wanted him so much to accept us," said Thiago, he loved Severus and he didn't want to die either. If his mate kept denying him, he would die slowly and in a year Thiago and Sirius would die.

"I also wanted them to accept us, but remember everything we made him go through ... Do you really think the conquest would be easy?" Asked Sirius.

"No… I really don't think it would be easy to conquer him" said Thiago.

Thiago Off

Hours later

Regulus On:

I still soothing to the room needs to be careful but not to be discovered out of bed. Imagine, Regulus Black the exemplary student breaking the rules ?! Not! This should never be discovered! Not even his most loyal friends knew that. Thinking seriously if they found out, Regulus didn't even realize that he had already arrived at the entrance to the precise room.

Inside the room needs

Inside Regulus you can see Peter (A / N: yes, Wormtail gets Regulus… Don't you like it? Sues me cute) sitting with his back to you. Noiselessly she walked slowly to him and hugged him from behind, making her frightened by the unexpected hug.

“How scared?” Regulus asked.

"Of course not! A Gryffindor is not afraid!" Answered Peter without much confidence in his voice. Regulus realized that Peter was not looking his best, it looked like he had been crying.

“What was my angel?” Regulus only showed concern for Peter and his two best friends: Severus Prince Snape and Lucius Malfor.

"Nothing ... Nothing happened," Peter lied.

"If nothing had happened you wouldn't have looked like you cried," Regulus replied, already getting worried about his boyfriend.

" Is that......"

To be continued…???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope the mistake of the last chapter has not been repeated. Bjs and see you soon


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius was in Severus's room because, he and Severus had arranged to meet to settle the prom issue that they would go with their worst "enemies."

“Is it time to give up?” Asked Lucius with a doubtful face.

"If you want to have to do what Regulus wants, you can give up, but I'll go with it until the end! Because I'm a Slytherin and Snape… The word give up is not in my dictionary!" said Severus confidently.

"But who's looking for who? Are we going to have to be the ladies of the ball?" Asked Lucius.

"I don't think so and even if I had I wouldn't act like a woman… The arrangement was that we had to go with them at the ball and not that we had to act like shy women!" Said Severus remembering the bet.

"…. Changing the subject completely… Do you know if Peter and Regulus are together?" asked Lucius.

"I'm not aware of anything… But why do you think they are staying?" Severus asked confused.

"Because I saw Regulus sighing and saying he loved Peter… So I thought they were staying," Lucius said softly as if telling a dark secret.

"I don't think they are together ... But I think in the future they will stay and who knows we won't give a bump ?!" said Severus with a smile, the only rogue that Severus was not angry was Peter, he was a cute boy and Affectionate.

"I'd find them both cute together, imagine Regulus asking Peter in front of the whole school and Peter saying 'yes' and the two of them kissing? It was going to be so cute!" said Lucius imagined the scene.

"Yes… It would be, but it won't happen if we don't help, Peter is very shy and Regulus is very proud to admit that he's in love…. We have to come up with a plan" said Severus decided that Regulus and Peter would be together before the end. of the year.

"… Severus what if we found out that Peter doesn't like Regulus?" asked Lucius.

"Then we can find a way, but for now we have to work out a surefire plan," said Severus trying to think of a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if possible comment, comments encourage me to post (Translate) more chapters. This story is totally mine, only the characters don't. The original language story on Wattpad on @YasminTsukiname


	5. Chapter 4

A few weeks ago Lucius informed me that, possibly, Regulus might be thinking about being with a girl from Ravenclaw and that would surely break Peter's heart. And it won't be happening as long as I'm alive, even though I know that if any teacher or the Headmaster finds out he will be directly expelled, one of the several Hogwarts rules, it is never to make the Deadly potion (to use on someone ) and because you kind of enslave the person, because the person will do everything to please the “loved” person.  
But for the future of my favorite couple it's worth it, being expelled from Hogwarts won't make any difference, because in two months I'm going to change schools.

(To be continued…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is divided into two parts, the update is taking ... because I really want


End file.
